


ashes and declarations

by gothic_milk



Category: Dream (SMP), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, But its only mentioned, ExileInnit, Fire, How Do I Tag, Manipulation, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, Tommy disappeared for a little bit, Tommy kinda joins Dream and wages war against L'manburg, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), VillainInnit, dream manipulated tommy to get him on his side, exiled tommy, my bad - Freeform, please dont bash me i cant write, theyre probably ooc, villaintommyvillaintommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_milk/pseuds/gothic_milk
Summary: Tommy, who recently joined Dreams side, decided to have a chat with Tubbo after he disappeared for a short while after his exile.I cant write summaries, so I think the one shot is better than it.This is my first work, and first time writing fanfiction so please be nice. I don't have thick skin lmao.
Relationships: None
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	ashes and declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critism is appreicated :0 i need to know what im doing wrong. i also apologize if the characters are too out of character, i need to practice writing them more ;-;
> 
> this is also inspired by the tumblr post by https://pokettomonusuta.tumblr.com/ about Tommy being Dreams protégé.

There stood Dream, at the borders of L’manburg, talking to Tubbo and the rest of his cabinet. George and Sapnap stood a little way off. Saying nothing, while the others were having a heated discussion. Quackity had brought up the subject of Tommy while they were talking about the random acts of arson that have been happening in L’manburg.  
“Tubbo, you didn’t even go and visit him once. Matter of fact, none of you did. No wonder he just disappeared, and left nothing to tell you as to where he went!” Dream said, raising his voice a bit. Even if he manipulated Tommy into joining him, he still developed a deep understanding for him, almost as if he cared. He did care for the 16 year old though. Not that he would admit it.   
“I was thinking about visiting him when Ghostbur came and told me there was no sign of him anywhere! I’m sure you know where he is. If you were the only one who was “there” for him!” Tubbo said, saying the last part a bit venomously to get his point across.  
“How do we even know it’s Tommy that has been doing it? It could have been Technoblade! He’s the one who hates governments!” Quackity said, chiming in with his two cents. “We don’t.” George said, tonelessly. “Besides, no one besides Phil knows where Techno is, and I don’t think Phil would aid Techno with something like this.” Dream sighed. Of course he knew who was behind the arsons. He’s only letting him do it because it’s not interfering with the DreamSMP, and he would much rather have L’manburg burn, than to help them. They receded from the SMP afterall.  
“We can finish this talk later, Tubbo. I have things to do.” And with that, Dream walked away, with Sapnap and George following behind shortly after. A mischievous smile grew on Dreams lips, as he remembered the plan for tonight.  
==================  
It was now night, Tubbo was in his office all day after the conversation he had with Dream. He was getting ready to leave for the night, when he saw the brightly colored flames. This time, the caravan was hit.   
Immediately, Tubbo rushed out of his office and made his way down there. Others have made their way as well. As he approached he saw a figure sitting crossed legged on the ground in front of it. Nobody seemed to notice the mysterious figure besides Tubbo.   
As he slowly made his way to the figure, he heard humming. He stopped in his tracks for a moment as he recognized the tune. It was the L’manburg National Anthem. For a moment he didn’t recognize who it was, until he saw the red hoodie and red bandana that was tied to their arm.   
“T-Tommy? Is that you?” The figure turned around and Tubbo was expecting to see bright blue eyes, not the dim blue eyes laced with something that Tubbo saw in the eyes of only one other person, Wilbur. Not only that, he had a mask that was awfully a lot similar to Dreams, except it was a frowny face. It was pushed back and to the side. “Oh, hi Tubbo! I wasn’t expecting you to be the one to find me!” Tommy said with an enthusiasm that gave Tubbo chills. “Who- who were you expecting to find you Tommy?”  
Tommy didn’t answer Tubbos question, “It’s funny that people start worrying about you when you have the power to create or destroy things? Like you for example, you always worry about Dream or Eret. Dream has the power to wage war on L’manburg, and the same with you to the SMP.”   
People were now putting out the fire, Quackity and Fundy joining Tubbo, as Niki, Karl and Ranboo were getting buckets of water. Tommy smirked at this, and stood up. He stretched for a second, before walking to them. The newcomers shouted his name, but he ignored them. “President Tubbo of L’manburg, the DreamSMP would like L’manburg back as its own. You have 24 hours to surrender. If you decide not to, then I guess we’ll see each other at war.” Tommy said, some excitement was heard.  
“Tommy, what are you doing?! You want war to happen?” Tubbo shouted, becoming angry that Tommy was waging war on behalf of the SMP. “I want to see the country that abandoned me in shambles!” The other yelled in response. His communicator beeped.  
“I’m leaving now, Tubbo. Remember, 24 hours.” Tommy smiled. And before anyone could realize what he was doing, Tommy pearled out of there, and far into the woods so nobody could catch him.   
The fire was put out by now, and all that remained was ashes of a burnt down caravan. Tubbo was in shock. He couldn’t believe his (ex) best friend did that. He looked at Quackity and Fundy, who were too in shock and said, “Let’s prepare for war then.” The others nodded in agreement, and they were off.


End file.
